Harry Potter and You-Know-Who's return
by Demortes
Summary: A new category classification, seeing how FF.net is being stupid.
1. The Letters

A/N: For my love of the Harry Potter series, I thought I would write something that would express on what I would like to see in the series. I am also recapping the books before so that way, you don't need to have read the books. It will spoil the books though if you haven't. You have been warned for those that haven't, and for those that find it annoying, I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, a boy who had survived one of the most unforgivable curses in the magical world, went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards to learn the magic, which would get them through their life.  
  
One night, Harry was working on homework for his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Uncle Vernon yelled up at Harry, "GET DOWN HERE BOY!" Harry hurried down, as he knew that if Uncle Vernon was kept waiting, he would come up into his room. As soon as Harry was in visible range with his uncle, "WHAT IS THIS DOING DOWN HERE, IT BIT ME ONCE ALREADY?" Harry looked to see that an old book that was supposed to be upstairs in his trunk was in Uncle Vernon's hand, tied with a belt. Harry looked at his uncle in surprise. "I don't know," said Harry. His uncle had the reddest face right now, as his sleeve was a little red. Harry imagined that that was where he was bitten. Uncle Vernon had tossed the book to Harry, making sure that the belt wasn't going to snap. Last thing Uncle Vernon wanted was the wrath of Sirus. Sirus was Harry's godfather, who went to a wizarding prison for murder. Sirus was innocent, but Uncle Vernon didn't need to know that. Harry caught the book, and ran back upstairs, to his bedroom. Once he got back, a small white owl, who's was Harry's, was setting on Harry's bed. "Hello Hedwig," said Harry. Hedwig looked at him and moved to reveal a small piece of parcel. As Harry reached to grab it, Hedwig nipped at Harry's fingers. Hedwig then flew over to her cage, and started eating out of the tray. Harry opened the parcel and read;  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The term for school has been delayed for a week due to the summer's events. With the next letter from Hogwarts, you will receive your supply list. Term will start September 8th. Enjoy the rest of your break.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked toward the clock on his dresser. 9:30. He sat down and thought what had happened last year at school. He had come face to face with Voldemort, again. He had met Barty Crouch's son. Barty Crouch worked at the Ministry of Magic. Two years ago, while trying to clear his godfathers name, the supposedly dead Peter Petrigrew had escaped and forced Sirus to go back into hiding. Last year, he had yet met Peter once again, as a servant who helped Voldemort come back to full form. Whether he was back to power or not, was unknown to Harry. Harry is no longer protected from Voldemort's touch. When reached, the Triwizarding Cup transferred Harry and Cedric to a graveyard. Where Voldemort was waiting. Unfortunately, Voldemort had Cedric killed. Harry then remembered Cho, Cedric's date to the ball before the cup. How has she taken it over the summer? After Cedric was killed though, Voldemort used Harry's blood to bring Voldemort back to full form. It could have been any wizard, but Voldemort wanted Harry's. His mother had died to save him, which was a piece of old magic. It had protected Harry from Voldemort's curse. He was the boy who lived.  
  
Harry cleared his mind from that thought, and returned to his homework. An hour later, he had finished. Harry looked at his calendar, which he had on his wall, and crossed another day off. He used this calendar for counting the days till the term started, and he wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys. Total heaven. Harry had put his books under the loose floorboard, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning he had received his mail, from Pig, Ron's owl, and from an unknown owl. Harry had opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Have you received the letter from Professor Dumbledore? Weird, Fred and George said that he never delayed the first day of school. What do you think could have happened? Anyway, do you think the muggles would let you stay here for two weeks and then we'd take you to the train? Ask them, I hope they do. Write back their answer.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry had remembered the last time he was at the Burrow; he had gone to the Quidditch World Cup. Quidditch was a wizard's sport. Harry had played it ever since his first year at Hogwarts. Harry loved the game. Harry then looked at the strange owl. Picked up the parcel from it and then read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I just got word of the term being delayed. I almost cried. How are you doing with the Dursleys? Hope you can meet Ron and I in Diagon Alley. If not then see you the 8th.  
  
Hermoine  
  
P.S I'm a perfect. Just got the letter yesterday.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Hermoine being a perfect. At least she was happy.  
  
Harry put the letters away in a drawer of his dresser then went downstairs for breakfast. When he walked out of his bedroom, Dudley was standing in his way. "You leave your book out? Dad didn't like that, did he?" Harry glared at him. "Paybacks are crude, aren't they?" Harry then realized what Dudley meant by that. Dudley must have found the loose floorboard. Before Harry could say anything, Dudley was out of sight. Harry thought nothing more of it and headed downstairs. Uncle Vernon and the other two were in the kitchen already. Aunt Petunia was frying some bacon for breakfast. Uncle Vernon buried his face in the daily newspaper. Dudley was watching the kitchen TV. Harry had sat down and neither of them had acknowledged his presence. He was used to this. Harry then asked Uncle Vernon about staying at Ron's. "Could I stay at a friends house for the rest of the summer break?" Uncle Vernon had then put is paper down. You could tell the he was thinking. Just a moment later, "I don't care if you die in the next week." Harry took this as a yes, and ran upstairs to send the answer.  
  
Ron,  
  
Uncle Vernon had said yes about me staying there. Come get me as soon as possible, I don't like living here. Let me know when you are coming to get me, and please this time try and use a car, or some other muggle type of transportation.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I'm sure Hermoine told you this, but she is a perfect. Figures.  
  
Harry had tied the piece of parcel to Pig's leg and then Pig had set off through the window. Harry then went to Hedwig's cage. Harry brought up some toast from the table, and tore some off for Hedwig. Hedwig accepted it and ate it hurriedly. Harry couldn't wait. Just then another owl came in the window. It was a school owl. It was from Hagrid. Harry opened the parcel and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore is going to be a bit strict with you on the rules. As you know last year, You-know-who might be back. Please follow the rules this year.  
  
Hagrid 


	2. The Dream

Harry was too tired to think of the last letter. Harry made sure everything was put away, and then went to bed.  
  
Harry awoke with a startle, and then a few minutes later he heard a knock. The knock was at the door. He had looked outside, through the window. A small figure could be seen. The figure looked right at Harry. His eyes were glowing. His uncle and aunt awoke. As the figure knocked again, his eyes were locked on Harry. Harry's eyes were stuck on the figure. Uncle Vernon was heard opening the door and saying, "Who are you, and why do you disturb me?" Harry couldn't hear what the figure had whispered. The figure advanced inside. Harry heard footsteps coming from the hall. The dark figure was now in Harry's room. It was completely visible and recognizable. "Avada Kedavra" whispered the figure. Harry saw a flash of green light, and a rushing sound reached his ears.  
  
Harry sat up. Was he dead? Harry looked around and saw his dresser, and window. He rushed to the window. Nothing was there. A sigh of relief came from Harry as he relaxed and let go of the grip on his wand. He had always slept with his wand. Harry noticed that his shirt was wet, with sweat. It was only a nightmare.  
  
Harry looked over at the calendar, then the time (3:30 am). He tried going to sleep. He couldn't. He just lay there. About half an hour later, Harry fell back to sleep. 


	3. The Arrival

The next morning, Harry had received another letter from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
We'll come to get you today; hopefully Pig gets this letter to you before we do. Be ready at about 5pm.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was already ready. His trunk was packed and all. Around 4:30, the Dursley's received a call. Uncle Vernon answered it.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell Harry that we are almost there and he needs to be ready." The voice was easily recognizable. It was Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Uncle Vernon was surprised to hear, in a normal voice, someone speak of Harry.  
  
Harry knew they had doubted Pig. 5:00 came around. There was a small knock at the door. Aunt Petunia answered the door, and invited the two guests in. Arthur noticed Harry and smiled. "If you don't remember me, I'm Arthur Weasley, father of Harry's friend," stated Arthur, talking to Harry's aunt and uncle. Dudley was hiding behind Aunt Petunia, as he had remembered what had happened last time the Weasley's had visited, Dudley had gotten hold of Fred and George's "Ton Tongue Toffee" and had swollen his tongue many times its own size. Harry too remembered this, and tried holding back a laugh. "Harry, you ready?" Harry nodded. "Everything is packed and upstairs." Fred finally spoke. "Need any help?" "No, but thanks anyway." Harry went to get his things. As Harry was doing this, Arthur started to talk to Dudley. "So, Dudley is it? How's your tongue?" "Fine, how's yours?" "Fine I guess," Arthur answered this weird question and thought he was trying to be nice. Arthur noticed Dudley was in great discomfort, and started talking to Harry's other "family". "So, how are you two?" They both muttered "Good" as Harry came down, and Fred, whom was just listening to them, went to help Harry load it in some ministries car. Fred came back in and signaled his father that Harry was ready, and most likely, Fred too. "Nice meeting you again." Then Arthur left the house, with Fred. As soon as Mr. Weasley had exited the house, Fred had grinned at Dudley. Uncle Vernon had noticed, and started after Fred to find out what he had done. The door was closed before Uncle Vernon could reach him. Yelling could be heard from the house as Fred approached the car. No doubt that Mr. Weasley had heard, they had just entered the car. They drove off, not looking back at the house that went mad, all due to a grin. "You didn't do anything, did you Fred?" asked Mr. Weasley. "No dad. I just grinned." Mr. Weasley had chuckled. The house left the view, and soon, the city. 


	4. The Burrow

Harry, Arthur, Fred all came up to the burrow from a long drive, all while Arthur was getting Harry's things, Ron and Hermoine came out of the house. Hermoine was the happiest to see him. After a hug from Hermoine, and a look of happiness from Ron, did Harry feel home. Mrs. Weasley was at the door, smiling. "I am so glad you have gotten here," said Hermoine. "I am too," said Ron. Harry then yelled up at Mrs. Weasley, "Hello Mrs. Weasley." She waved back. Mr. Weasley had gotten Harry's things inside by the time the other three went in. Harry said hi to the others at dinner. All of them were there except Percy. Harry thought he was at work. After Harry and the rest had eaten, they started to head to bed. When Ginny head up Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were left. Before Mr. Weasley head up to bed, he said, "Welcome home Harry, Hermoine." They realized he wasn't serious. Harry wish he wasn't. "You know you are welcome to stay as much as you would like, maybe even for Christmas?" Harry smiled. "Sure, I'll think about it." The Weasley's already knew the answer to that question (A/N: as I'm sure all of my readers do too :P). Mr. Weasley head to bed and Mrs. Weasley had taken the remaining dishes to the sink. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine headed up to Ron's room. Ron and Hermoine had both fell asleep before Harry. Harry had needed a glass of water, but didn't want to go down the many stairs. Harry finally got a dry enough mouth to where he got up, and walked down the stairs into the sink. Ginny was sitting at the table. As Harry entered her view, Ginny smiled, and quickly wiped the smile away, and blushed. Harry smiled back at her. "Hello," Harry had said to her. "Hi," Ginny shyly said. Harry knew that she had a crush on him. He also realized that every girl her age must have. "What are you doing up so late?" Harry asked. "Needed water, and couldn't sleep," Ginny replied, still shy around Harry. "You too huh?" replied Harry. Ginny nodded. After Harry had gotten himself a glass of water, he had left to the stairs again. "Good night," Harry had said to Ginny. "Good night." Harry entered the room he was staying in as quietly as he could. Harry sat on his bed, thinking. Thinking about anything that would come to his mind, but he finally felt tired. Harry then laid down. Harry lay there for a while. He was thinking about his mum and dad, just before he had fallen asleep. 


	5. The News

DISCLAIMER: This should be throughout the story, but I'll put it here, and be done. I do not own these beautifully thought out characters yet. They go to the one that thought them up, the wonderful and beautiful J.K. Rowling. Great job J.K!  
  
~~~  
  
"Wake up Harry." Harry slowly opened his eyes. Ron had awakened him. "I'm up, I'm up," muttered Harry groggily. It had been about a week since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Within the week, Ron and Harry have mainly practiced Quidditch.  
  
Today they were going to Diagon Alley. They decided to use Floo Powder. Ginny went first. "Diagon Alley!" Hermoine went next, then Ron, then Harry. After Harry had arrived, Mrs. Weasley had arrived. She had a worried look. "What's wrong Mrs. Weasley?" Hermoine had noticed her face first. "Someone had knocked before Arthur had a chance to leave." "What's wrong with that mum," Ron and Ginny had asked in unison. Mrs. Weasley had ignored Ron and Ginny both. Everyone had known that it's best not to ask twice. Just then, Mr. Weasley came through. "Who was it honey?" "I'll tell you later." The conversation ended there. After Ron, Harry, and Hermoine got their school stuff, they were about ready to leave through the fireplace when Mr. Weasley suggested staying at the Leaky Cauldron. "What about work dad?" Ron had asked. "I can call in tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley started to object. Mr. Weasley convinced her, by a certain look Harry had never seen. "Great, I'll just go reserve some rooms," than Mr. Weasley went off. "We're gonna go and look around. O.K. Mom?" asked Ron. Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
  
Harry still had some money in his pocket. After Harry had bought Hermoine an owl, he had given a choice of a Nimbus 2000, which was fairly cheap, or something else. Ron chose the broom. Ron was going to be on the Quidditch team this year. "There, I'm all caught up on your birthdays," said Harry. "Agreed," said Ron and Hermoine together. "Now shall we get back, or should we get something to eat?" asked Hermoine. "Depends you buying Hermoine?" asked Harry, realizing that the money in his pocket is now gone. "Lets eat, I'm starved. Aren't you Harry?" asked Ron. Harry had simply nodded. His stomach had growled just then. They both followed Hermoine. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and sat down. They noticed that they had served the next table some liquid that looked like butterbeer. "Excuse me, but is that butterbeer?" asked Harry. The waiter nodded. "Awesome," they all had said. The waiter left without taking the order first. "Hey!" exclaimed Harry and Ron, right before the waiter returned with four glasses. "What's number four for?" Just then, Mr. Weasley sat down. "Good afternoon you three." "Hi dad," said Ron. "Mr. Weasley, why was staying here so important?" asked Hermoine. "I just thought it would be nice for once." Ron nodded, as did Harry. Hermoine started thinking after she acknowledged it. After Mr. Weasley left, taking a full stomach of butterbeer with him, Hermoine spilled her thoughts to Ron and Harry. "Did you see the look he gave Mrs. Weasley?" Ron and Harry tried to remember. He was a bit worried and hurried. "Why would he be worried?" "Something must have happened when someone knocked." Harry remembered the last year. "You don't think it was Volde . . . err you-know-who?" asked Harry. "You can say Voldemort," said Hermoine. Ron flinched then nodded. "I'm still trying to get used to it," said Ron. "Why all of a sudden?" "Words from Dumbledore." said Hermoine. Harry had remembered what Dumbledore had once said to him about the name. "Fear to speak the name is fear of the person," was what he said, or something of the like. Harry could never remember quotes so well. "So, you don't think he showed up. Do you?" asked Harry. "No, dad would have left for work, warn them, and they would try and capture him," said Ron. "Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Please come with me up to my room please. Someone wants to speak with you," said Mr. Weasley, startling the three. They all followed.  
  
When they arrived at the room, Mr. Weasley put a sign out and locked the closed door. Harry noticed a black dog in the room shortly after. They all knew who it was. "Go ahead Sirus." The dog turned into Harry's godfather. Sirus was cleaner than last time. He seemed to have taken a bath, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to have given him a haircut. "Harry, how are you?" asked Sirus. Harry was glad to see him. "Great, now that you're here." Harry had given him a hug. "My name is almost cleared," said Sirus, "but, I need you three to tell the ministry about your third year at the school. "Gladly," all three had said. "Harry, could I talk to you alone?" asked Sirus. "Sure." Ron and Hermoine had left the room. "It's about living with me. It's necessary after my name is cleared." Harry is thinking "YESSSSSSSSSS!" "O.K. But why is it necessary?" asked Harry calmly. "Well, about a week after you left, Voldemort showed up," Sirus had said. He didn't need to continue. A tear came to Harry's eyes.  
  
"He killed them?" Harry had asked. Sirus had nodded. Harry had gotten weak in the knees. Sirus had noticed and helped him to a bed to sit on. "I never liked them, but I didn't want." Sirus interrupted Harry. "I know, I know." The next morning he woke up, he had the Dursley's on his mind. A tear came to his eyes again. 


	6. Draco's Respect

When Harry finally decided to get out of bed, everyone, including Percy, Bill, and Charley, was waiting for him. As the day went on Harry had received many hugs from the females of the family and handshakes from the guys of the family. Hermoine had pulled him from the family.  
  
"How are you doing about this?" "O.K., I guess." Harry had thought of the Dursley's during then. Another tear came to his eyes. Hermoine noticed. "Are you sure?" Harry sort of gave a nod and a shake with his head. "I am not sure on anything anymore now. Part of me is happy and the other wants revenge." Hermoine hugged him. "You'll get through this, I know you will." "How can you be sure?" "You're not only a great wizard, you're a great person. I'll help you through, Ron and the Weasley's will too I'm sure." "Thank you." Hermoine smiled at him and they joined the rest.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Harry had said with curiosity, "how did Voldemort kill them?" My Weasley say back for a little. As Mr. Weasley sat forth to tell him, he just glanced at Harry's scar. Harry had nodded. Ron and Hermoine knew also. The rest of the group all stared at Arthur questionably. As Arthur sat back, everyone glanced back and forth. Glancing from Harry to Mr. Weasley. They didn't ask.  
  
The next day they had to wake up early to get to the Hogwarts Express. Harry couldn't wait for Quidditch to start. Harry was captain and seeker.  
  
While the three were eating, Draco showed up. "I'm not in the mood Draco," said Harry. Ron assisted Hermoine with their wands pointing at Draco. "Easy killers. I came to pay my respects." Said Draco. "Really?" Draco nodded. "My dad was also killed." Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had a surprised look on their faces. "I'm sorry," said Harry. "As am I," said Draco. Draco's face had a sad expression on it. He was looking at the ground. He left the three. "Why would Voldemort kill his own Death Eater?" They all shrugged. Hermoine and Ron continued eating. Harry did not. "What's wrong?" asked Hermoine. "Nothing." Harry then finished eating. Then all three went to change into their school robes.  
  
The train arrived shortly after. "Firs' years follow me!" As Harry passed a bunch of first years, all of the were muttering, "Is that Harry Potter?" Harry then reached Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid." "Hi 'arry. How was your summer?" "O.K. until two days ago." "I heard." Hagrid had given Harry a hug. "You'll find a surprise at the feast." Harry thought about what it could be. 


	7. Harry's Surprise

The sorting ended, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and started speaking. After the normal notices, the forest being off limits, and so on, he continued. "As for summer events, we need to pay our respect. To Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley, and their son, Dudley Dursley, who were the relatives of Harry Potter. Also, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. All of which were killed, by the dark lord himself." Everyone was looking at Harry. That is everyone except the Slytherin table. Who of which were staring at Draco. Harry wanted to cry. He held it back though. After what seemed like five minutes, Dumbledore announced the new teachers for the year.  
  
"Professor Snape is currently busy, and will not be here for the year." Harry had thought about that. "YES!" screamed his mind, in joy. "Professor Lupin will be taking his position as Potions teacher, and head of Slytherin. Professor McNoganal (Spelling?) will be teaching her classes, but will no longer be head of Gryfindor. In her place will be Professor Black." There was a bit of chatting in the audience. "Make no mistake, he has been proven innocent, and is no longer a threat. Along with head of the Gryfindor house, he will teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." Just then, Sirus Black came out, and sat with the other teachers, in an empty seat at the end of the table. Some of the students cringed at the site of him, and it was obvious that Mrs. Weasley had given him a haircut. He was tall, and a little rounder at the belly, but short hair, and perfectly how Harry remembered him otherwise. Dumbledore started talking once again. "Now, let the feast begin."  
  
The plates, which sat in front of the students, filled with food. People started taking the food, and placing them on the plates they called their own. After everyone has been done staring at Harry and Draco, saying their sorrows and all, and ate till they were ready to burst, the wise headmaster once again stood from his chair. Everyone quieted down at once. "Before I wish you all a good night, I want all of you to know. There is a new danger out in the world. One of the greatest fears could be back alive enough to take power once again. Lord Voldemort has risen again." Some first years began talking to those that have made friends with them, and anyone else listening. Dumbledore waited for those to stop talking, then continued, "Voldemort will not be entering the castle on my watch, and extra security measures have been made for those that worry easily." As Dumbledore sat down, Harry had noticed that everyone was staring at him again. Harry then heard someone step up behind him. He looked back slowly. "Harry, can I talk to you?" said the prettiest voice. Cho Chang stood behind him. Harry then did what came natural. "Sure," then he stood up, and walked Cho out of the hall. Before Cho could start, Harry had noticed the loneliness in her eyes. The beautiful eyes that Harry so much adored the owner.  
  
Harry had started, "You miss Cedric, don't you?" Harry noticed the tear that sat on her perfect cheek, which had been there since Harry saw her in the hall. A new tear fell upon her wonderful face. She had nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Cho, I miss him too." Harry had said, with a caring voice. Cho had said after a minute of silence, "You know it's not your fault." Harry thought about disagreeing. He just nodded though. "It's not yours either." Cho nodded with the certainty she needed. "I just miss him a lot." What Cho did next Harry will never forget. Cho had hugged Harry. Harry just melted with her touch, and quickly pulled himself together, before she noticed. "Anyway, I didn't pull you away from your friends just to talk about me and Cedric. How are you feeling?" Harry just thought for a minute. "I could be better, and I prefer being out here with you, then in there any day. Besides, you just made me feel better." Cho smiled. Cho and Harry had walked back into the hall.  
  
After everyone had finished (first years ate extra food.), Dumbledore stood yet again. "Now that we are fed, in two weeks, there will be an informal dance." Harry had known whom he wanted to ask. He glanced toward Cho. "Perfects, if you will, lead your houses to their common rooms." Just as Harry was exiting, Cho looked at Harry, with a smile.  
  
When Harry had entered the hall that his crush had given him his hug in, a voice came to him. "Harry," said a familiar voice, "could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry had turned again, and looked at Albus Dumbledore. "Sure professor," answered Harry. "I have some a surprise for you." "You mean Sirus wasn't it?" "No, he was part of it," answered Dumbledore. As the wise old man finished the sentence, he held out something for Harry to take. Before Harry took it, he had realized that it was a badge. A badge that held a "P" in the middle sat for his taking. "I had wanted to deliver this myself, and give my deepest respects to you." "Thank you sir," Harry had said, happily nonetheless, as he took the badge out of Dumbledore's hand, and put it on his vest. Harry had looked from the badge for a minute, and smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you a lot sir. You have no idea how much of what you did today actually means to me." "Trust me, my pupil, I do," Dumbledore had said. Harry pondered this for a moment, as Dumbledore just sat there, grinning his wise old grin that Harry only knew so well. "Well, off with you now." Harry had turned from Dumbledore, and walked out of his sight.  
  
Hermoine was sitting outside of the Fat Lady. "Why are you out here?" asked Harry, as he approached the wall with the painting. "You don't know the password," answered Hermoine. "Good point," said Harry. Hermoine was now looking at the new badge, and smiled. "Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Ask Dumbledore, he just told me on my way out of the Great Hall." Hermoine chuckled. "Slytherin poo," said Hermoine. Before Harry could think of what she said, the picture on the wall swung to the side, and let them in. Harry laughed, and entered the room. Ron was waiting. Ron noticed the badge right away. "Harry! Why didn't you tell us before?" "If I would have known, I would have. Trust me." Ron chuckled. No one else was in the room. "Good night Hermoine, I'll see you at breakfast," Ron had said to her. "Me too, I'm exhausted," said Harry, trying to keep his eyes closed. 


	8. The Date

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the room. Harry had heard no rustling, so he assumed that he was the only one in the room. Just lying there, Harry had closed his eyes again, and thought about his dream. Him and Cho were boyfriend and girlfriend. Harry was about to kiss Cho when he woke up. Something rustled in the bed next to him. He then learned that he wasn't in the room alone. He got up, and got dressed; making sure that his badge was on. Harry left for breakfast. ~~~ When Harry entered the Great Hall. Cho was waiting for someone, near the entrance. Harry thought that this was the time to ask. "Cho," Harry spoke, in what seemed as a clear nervous voice, "can I talk to you?" "Sure," Cho said smiling. "Have you found a date for the dance?" Harry asked as they left the Great Hall. "Actually, I was waiting for the one I wanted to ask," replied Cho. "Oh," replied Harry, disappointed. Before Harry had turned, Cho spoke. "so, do you want to go with me?" asked Cho, grinning. Harry looked at her, confused. "Yes, you were the one I was waiting for," stated Cho, before Harry could ask. Harry had smiled the widest smile he ever had. "Yes, I will," Harry had answered. Cho smiled, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek as she pulled away. "Great." Harry had melted all throughout the time. Cho noticed and smiled. Harry pulled himself together. "Sorry." "Don't be. I felt the same way." Harry and Cho both blushed. "Maybe we should go eat." "I already did," Cho answered. "Alright, want to come sit with me and my friends then?" asked Harry. "Sure, I been wanting to meet your friends," said Cho. ~~~ Harry sat down next to Hermoine. "Hermoine, you know Cho," said Harry. "I heard of her, hello Cho," Hermoine said. "Hi," Cho sat down next to Harry. "Cho and I are going to the dance together," said Harry. "Uh, great, but I thought that. uh. never mind," Hermoine had said in a nervous voice. Harry realized that Hermoine wanted to go with him. "I'm sorry Hermoine," said Harry. Harry thought for a moment, "Cho, you don't mind if I saved a dance for Hermoine?" asked Harry. Cho was startled. "That's cool," she said. "How about it Hermoine?" asked Harry. "Great," she answered. She looked happier but disappointed. Harry just grabbed a piece of toast. He didn't know what to do. He ignored Hermoine, and asked, "Where's Ron?" "He isn't up yet, I assume," said Hermoine. "Alright, I'll go check soon." Harry and Cho sat there but Cho put her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry, of course, looked at her in surprise. Harry did what came natural, he put his arm around her waist. "You two act like your already engaged," Hermoine said angrily. "What's wrong Hermoine?" Cho asked. Harry didn't need to ask. "Nothing, never mind," she answered hastily. "Alright," Cho shrugged it off. "I better go find Ron," said Harry. "Alright, I'll see you later," Cho said, rising from the table. ~~~ "Ron, are you up?" Harry asked to the room, entering the boy's dormitory. "I am now," was heard from a bed. "Sorry," said Harry, realizing its not Ron. "Ron, wake." Harry started to say. Ron was tossing and turning in bed, saying things like "leave him alone!" and "run". Harry paused and listened for a moment. "Let Harry out!" This got Harry's attention. Ron was having a nightmare. Before Harry tried waking Ron up, he sat up hurriedly. "NO!" he screamed. 


	9. Ron's Dream

Harry rushed closer. "Ron, I'm here." Ron looked at Harry. Ron had a face of terror on his face. He was frightened, but from what Harry heard, not for his life, for Harry's life. "Where am I?" asked Ron. "You're at Hogwarts, you had a nightmare." "Oh," Ron said with a slight sigh. Sirus came in. At first Harry forgot Sirus was cleared. "Sirus!" yelled Harry. Ron was night behind him. Apparently Ron had forgotten too. "Easy there, what happened?" asked Sirus. "Oh, Ron had a bad dream." "It wasn't bad, it was terrible," said Ron, putting emphasis on "terrible". "So I heard," said Harry. "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "I heard you talking in your sleep." "Oh," replied Ron. "Tell us about it," said Sirus. ~~~ Ron was dancing, with Hermoine, when all of a sudden a loud crash came from a corner of the Great Hall. A figure rose as Ron looked toward it. The face was covered with the hood. Death Eaters stood below the hooded figure. "It's Voldemort!" Ron yelled. Panic struck everyone. Everyone started heading for the exits. Ron did, and met Cho and Hermoine outside. "Where's Harry?" "He told me to run and left toward the group," answered Cho. "Oh no!" "What's wrong Ron? You think he's stupid enough to.?" "Yes, he wants revenge!" yelled Ron, heading toward the castle. "Ron, what." was heard. He entered the quiet Great Hall. No one was around. Doors appeared in place of the entrance. Ron looked at his only exit, now blocked. Harry, Voldemort, and a few death eaters appeared. "Harry, are you alright?" "He's knocked out," answered Voldemort. "Let him go!" Harry fell to the floor. The death eaters started bending over to pick Harry up. "Leave him alone!" They stood up straight. Harry started moving. "Run!" Harry stood up, tried running. Harry ran toward the blocked exits. "Let him out!" yelled Ron. Voldemort started speaking. "Aveda K." "NO!" Ron sat up. ~~~ "And now we're here," said Ron, finishing explaining his dream. "Alright," Sirus said, "Harry take him to Madame Pomfrey." "Why?" "Get a dreamless sleeping potion for tonight." "Alright." Ron and Harry walked out.  
  
A/N: This chapter is weak, and short, I'm sorry. I didn't spend to much time on this chapter. Maybe I'll redo it at a later date. 


	10. The Dance

A week later, the dance was around the corner. Ron had no dreams, not that Harry heard of. The night before the dance, Ron had asked Hermoine to the dance, they were the only ones without dates practically, besides Neville, who was in the hospital wing because he fell of his broom during flying lessons. He could not attend. Harry was always thinking of Cho. As classes ended, dinner came around. Cho was eating with Harry and Company. Many were with their dates to the dance. As dinner finished, Dumbledore dismissed the students, "Tomorrow, we dance." Students filed out, and up to dormitories.  
  
Harry could not sleep at first. Nervousness and excitement had kept him awake. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry, get up!" yelled Sirus. Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Sirus?" asked Harry. "Yea?" answered his godfather. "Why are you yelling at me to get up?" "'Cause I've shook you, poked you, and pushed you off the bed trying to get you up." Harry looked around, realizing he was on the floor. "By the way, when did you start sleeping with your wand?" Sirus asked. "I ended up flying into the wall." "Sorry, since first year," answered Harry. Sirus started rubbing his sides. Harry looked at him in sorrow. "It's alright. Now hurry up, and get dressed for the dance," Sirus said calmly. "The dance isn't until this afternoon," Harry told Sirus, looking for a clock. "Nice assessment, what time do you think it is?" Harry shrugged. "One o'clock, Sherlock," Sirus said with a grin. "I slept that late?" asked Harry, trying to find his clothes for the dance.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked down from the dormitories in a tuxedo he ordered specially. Cho was standing there, in a baby blue dress that showed off her features in excellence. "Cho," Harry said in surprise. Cho smiled at her handsome date. "How'd you get in?" "Neville let me in." Harry looked around the common room, Neville sat in a chair with a small cast on his arm. "Hi Neville, how's your arm?" Neville smiled, and turned toward the fire. "Who wouldn't let her in, when she's in that!" Harry thought to himself. "You look." Harry paused. "Yes?" asked Cho. "What's the word I'm looking for?" "Beautiful?" suggested Cho. "That's a major understatement!" Cho smiled again. "You look handsome yourself, my dream." Harry turned red as Cho looked into his green eyes. "Thanks, you ready than?" asked Harry, "It's almost 2:30." The dance started half an hour later. "Let's go," Cho said as she put her arm through a loop Harry made with his arm. Sirus stood by the exit. "What?" Harry asked the smiling Sirus. "You two look like your parents Harry, on their wedding day," Sirus said, holding back the urge to hut Harry and cry. Harry stood there, smiling at his godfather, and his dad's best man. "Don't do anything I'd do," said Sirus. "Dang, there goes our after-dance plans Cho," said Harry, winking at Cho. Cho tried to look disappointed, without laughing. Sirus looking at Harry seriously. "Just kidding!" Harry said on his way out. All three giggled.  
  
~~~  
  
The two entered the Great Hall, grabbing everyone else's attention. Words like, "lucky girl" and "I wish I was her," reached Harry's ears. Ron and Hermoine approached them. Hermoine was looking at Cho in disgust. "A little to revealing, don't you think?" Harry heard Hermoine mutter. "Hello Ron, Hermoine." Harry said, Hermoine looked at Harry, with a look saying, "she doesn't deserve you". Harry smiled. Hermoine was wearing a red dress, sent to her from her mom. Her hair was up, Harry noticed, in a tight bun. Harry also noticed Ron was in a tuxedo much like his own. He was wearing a black overcoat, white undershirt, and a black of pair pants. Harry had on a tie, unlike Ron. Ron also had his hair slicked back, unlike Harry. "You both look great," said Ron. "Yes, you both look exceptional," said Hermoine, trying to be nice. "Thank you," both Harry and Cho said, "you two also look great," continued Harry. Cho just nodded.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and waited for the hall to quiet down. "The dance has now begun." Dumbledore snapped a finger, and music started playing. Waltz- like music was surrounding the students. Harry looked at Cho, "Want to dance?" Cho nodded. Ron looked at Hermoine, and Hermoine nodded before Ron said anything. Both girls put their hands around their dates. Both couples danced, and pulled away from each other. About half an hour later, a ghost came into the hall, through the roof. Balloons fell a few feet from Harry and Cho. "Peeves, stop that," said Hermoine, a few feet the other direction. "Peeves," again was heard from Hermoine' mouth as a splash came again. Another ghost came through the wall near some first years. Screams of fear were heard and Harry's head snapped to the source. Nearly Headless Nick was showing off how close he was decapitated, his head hanging around his should, the little shred of flesh attached to it's neck. The first years screamed when they saw this. The strange thing is that Nick showed no remorse, which is unlike him. Harry heard a student say something about an "Evil Eclipse". The Bloody Baron came through the southern wall. He was swinging his "ghost sword". Of course, it passed through the students. The Hufflepuff ghost came through the ceiling, smiling. The good friar just smiled, and observed the others. Harry realized that all the house ghosts were there, except Ravenclaw's. He then realized that he never saw Ravenclaw's ghost. All of a sudden, there was a big "boom". As a perfect, Harry was obligated to check it out. "I'll be right back," he said to Cho. "Alright," she said to him, but looking toward the source of the boom. Harry left the Great Hall, and walked toward the source of the boom. He heard repeated booms, almost as frequent as his footsteps. Boom. Boom. Boom. As he turned to what is supposed to be the Ravenclaw entrance, but ran into a large opening to the now dark sky. As quickly as he opened his mouth he heard a "Holy ****!" He turned, "HERMOINE!" There stood ahead of him was Hermoine. She quickly turned and covered her mouth. As Harry turned again, the wall was replaced. A few seconds later, BOOM. Fire erupted from the replaced wall. A coulomb of fire specifically fired at Hermoine. Harry noticed. "Hermoine!" Harry yelled. She quickly turned toward him. Harry dived, taking Hermoine out of reach of the fire. Harry turned his head, keeping his body over Hermoine's, and looked to see the wall fall out of sight. The sky was visible again. The darkness has left the sky within a few seconds, and the wall replaced. He turned to look at Hermoine. "You all right?" he asked. Hermoine nodded.  
  
After the two got up, a new ghost came through the wall that fell. He looked no older than 15, of average height and skinny. Blonde hair dangled from his hair. "Hello," said the new ghost. "Hi, I don't remember anyone saying anything about a ghost like you," said Harry. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Neo (A/N: Not the one from the Matrix, so no relation.) " Harry looked at Neo. "What was the deal with the wall you came through?" "Ask Dumbledore, he can explain it better," Neo answered Harry's question. "Are you Ravenclaw's ghost?" asked Hermoine hastily. "Yes, I am, but Ravenclaw students don't want others to know," Neo said with disappointment. "Why?" asked Harry. "They say that I have nothing special about me. I guess there ashamed." "So you let them pent you up in that part of the castle? You let them bully you?" asked Hermoine, with a serious tone. Neo shrugged, "I guess." Footsteps could now be heard. "I better go," said Neo, noticing the steps get closer. Before either Harry or Hermoine could object, he was gone. "Ron?" Hermoine asked the approaching footsteps. "Yea?" Ron's voice answered back. "What are you doing here?" asked Hermoine. "Looking for you, see you found Harry." "You could say that," answered Harry. "Come on, the ghosts are back to normal, and Dumbledore wants to talk to the perfects," Ron told the two. "Alright," Harry said. "Ron, can we meet you there, I need to talk to Harry." Ron's eyebrow raised slightly at the two, "Sure, see you soon." Ron left. "What's up?" asked Harry. "I'd like to say a couple of things Harry." "I'm all ears." Hermoine smiled. Harry was always good to talk to. "First off," Hermoine started, "I'd like to thank you." "For" asked Harry. Hermoine looked into his Green, sparkling, eyes., "for saving my life." "Oh, anytime. I. uh." Harry stuttered, and stopped himself. "Go ahead." Hermoine said with interest, her hair bouncing with her head. "Never mind. Just anytime," Harry said as Hermoine game him a confused look.  
  
"Secondly, I'd like to get something out and off my chest," Hermoine spoke nervously. "Harry, you know I try and be there for you, and since first year, you can say I developed a. um." Hermoine stopped a few seconds. She never looked at Harry in the eyes, afraid of what he might think. "A crush?" Harry suggested. Hermoine nodded slowly. Harry smiled, walked to her, and picked her hand up. He bent slightly and gave Hermoine her first kiss on the hand. As Harry melted for Cho, when she touched him, Hermoine had done the same. "How about we go back to the dance?" asked Harry, looking for Hermoine's beautiful eyes, and parts of her face just as beautiful. "You know, as long as I've known you, I never realized how beautiful you are, inside and out," Harry said with a smile. Hermoine blushed, "Thank you." Harry held on to her hand, and walked. Hermoine followed. As Harry entered the Great Hall, he noticed Ron and Cho dancing. Cho's head was on Ron's shoulder. "How about that dance?" asked Harry. "Gladly," Hermoine smiled. Harry put the hand he was holding on his shoulder. Hermoine put the other hand around his neck. Harry pulled her close, and kept his hands on her waist. They bother looked into each other's eyes. Everything slipped away in Harry's mind. Harry's thought, vision, and emotions. All but Hermoine slipped away as Harry leaned in and kissed Hermoine's lips. People hooted around them, but Harry didn't care, let alone hear them. He felt that all there was in the world was nothing, except for the girl in front of him. "Hermoine," Harry spoke as she put her head on his shoulder. "Hmm?" Hermoine sounded. "Would you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry. The song ended, and so did the dance. Hermoine pulled Harry into a hug, and whispered, "Yes" into his ear. Harry closed his eyes, enjoyed Hermoine's touch, smell, and her voice. "Yes, I will," she repeated. Harry smiled and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Will perfects please come up here?" Dumbledore's voice erupted all over the hall. Harry and Hermoine left their hug, and went up. "Hello lovebirds," said the grinning Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like this long chapter. - Kevin 


	11. Harry's Hopes

A/N: About last chapter, someone said Dumbledore was out of character. I don't care. It's my story, let alone, how would you know? Have you ever seen him react to something like two students going out? Maybe he reacts differently to this than normal. ;P  
  
As the grinning Dumbledore stopped grinning, he was all business now. "If you haven't heard of what happened yet, the ghosts being like that, its called an `Evil Eclipse'. Its when evil will conquer over good." Hermoine had a curious look on her face, "What brings it on?" she asked. Dumbledore hesitated. Harry couldn't believe it, he was actually looking for the right words! "Well, its when evil will soon rise above good. For example, Voldemort coming to power, when that happens, we will have one of them." Dumbledore tossed a serious look toward Harry. "I highly doubt Voldemort is back to power. This had to be some powerful people joining him again, or even Voldemort killing someone powerful enough to cause a balance of evil for a night to be above good." Harry thought to himself, ignoring what Dumbledore was saying. The thought of Voldemort killing someone powerful enough, or even rising to power sent a chill went down his spine. Hermoine must have thinking about it. She fidgeted around. Uncomfortable feelings, Harry knew, was inside of that gut of Hermoine's. Hermoine grabbed for Harry's hand. As soon as she had a hold of it, she stopped moving, and relaxed. Harry did also. So this is what it felt like to be in love? Harry didn't know. Harry tuned Dumbledore back in. "Perfects, keep a look out tonight. You see something strange; notify Head Boy, or Head Girl right away. If neither of them are available, go to a teacher. Either way, it will come to me." Harry nodded with Hermoine, and the rest of the group. "Harry and Hermoine, stay after the dismissal, I need to talk to you both about tonight." Harry and Hermoine looked at each other. Dumbledore dismissed the perfects. Of course, Harry and Hermoine stayed. "Harry, go get Ron, he needs to be here." Harry nodded and went to get Ron. Moments later, Ron and Harry appeared near Dumbledore. "Students, go to bed peacefully, as we are perfectly safe from any harm. Perfects, please make sure each student does not decide to stay up and have their own party." Harry grinned. Students filed out. "Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. I need to talk to you in my office. Follow me." All three of the students nodded. Dumbledore waited a couple of seconds, to make sure students got out nicely, and left through the door.   
  
~~~  
  
When all four persons arrived at the destination, Dumbledore offered the students a seat. They took them, of course. "You three be extra careful, not only for the other students protection, but for your own." Dumbledore gave a look to each of the students, saying, "stay out of trouble". All three nodded. "Ron, you may go," Dumbledore said, turned to Harry and Hermoine, "you two I still need to talk to." Harry nodded, but Hermoine seemed fearful. She smiled to hide the fear though. "What could it be that he needed to talk to us about?" Harry thought to himself. Ron left, and waited outside the soundproof walls. "Let me first be able to wish you luck on your adventures as a couple you two. Although that is not what I need to talk to you about, I deem it appropriate. Now, as for the Ravenclaw ghost." Harry and Hermoine looked at each other. How did he know? Dumbledore grinned once again. He loved puzzling people. "Keep that ghost off the gossip line. Ravenclaw is, well." Dumbledore paused. "Ashamed?" Hermoine suggested the word. "Yes, I guess you can call it that," Dumbledore smiled at the bright girl. No wonder Harry liked her, not only did she look good for her age; she had brains also. Harry could tell Dumbledore was asking himself why Harry had taken so long to realize it himself. "Seeing how you two weren't listening to me when I was explaining the `Evil Eclipse'," again, Dumbledore grinned, "an `Evil Eclipse' is when the ghosts show the most evil inside them. These Hogwarts ghosts don't have much evil in them. The only evil in any of them is the way they died. Nearly Headless Nick was almost decapitated, but since he couldn't carry a guillotine around, he had to show off how close he was to being headless, to scare people. Peevee's, well, the balloons were the most evil he did." Harry couldn't believe it, the water balloons were the most `evil' thing he did? "For Neo, the way he died was in an explosion. That's why the fire and all happened. Harry, you were lucky you could get to Hermoine in time. That fire was real." Hermoine trembled. "What about the friar? He wasn't affected," Harry asked, remembering the friar just smiling, and watching. "The friar was killed by a Death Eater. That's how I know the eclipse was because of Voldemort. The ghosts killed by the evil causing the eclipse aren't affected." Harry gulped, another thought entered his head, "Dumbledore, how is a ghost created from dead spirits?" Dumbledore frowned. He knew Harry was thinking of his parents. "Unfinished business. He/she killed would be restless till the murderer was killed/captured." Harry thought about that. That means Harry's parents are ghosts! Harry's stomach jumped. Hermoine must have realized it, as she looked at Harry, she had a thoughtful look on her face. "My parents are ghosts?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Harry, I suggest that you don't do this to yourself. Many who go searching for ghosts come back broken hearted." Harry didn't care, he wanted to know where his parents were then. "Where are my parents spirits, sir?" "I am afraid I can't tell you that until some other time. Harry, it's to dangerous." Harry's blood raged. Why wont Dumbledore tell him?! "Sir, I don't care. I want to know." Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. Another time. They will find you before they become peaceful with themselves, but not right now." Harry frowned, but his blood cooled off, knowing that sooner or later, his parents would find him.  
"Harry, your parents are working with us to catch Voldemort. Thats why its too dangerous," stated Dumbledore. "So why can't you catch Voldemort? Spirits can walk through walls, fly, and all that," asked Harry, and now it was Hermoines beautiful voice who answered. "Ghosts can be restricted by spells, which can be written as well and work." Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort does have magic ability then?" asked Harry. Hermoines gaze went from Harry to Dumbledore. "Possibly, our spies haven't seen him do any himself. Yet, that is," said Dumbledore. Dumbledore had turned his face from Harry's view. "You may go now, if I need anything from you, I'll let you know," said Dumbledore. "If you need anything from us?" asked Harry. "Well, with Cedric dead from last year, we may need more information from you Harry, to help find out what spell he used to get back to a living body, and perhaps find a way to stop it." Harry frowned at the statement. "With Cedric dead," kept repeating in his mind. He remembered Cho. The look on her face. How Harry hated to see Cho sad and depressed. Hermoine must have noticed Harry's face, she told Dumbledore thanks for the both of them, and pulled Harry out. As Harry left the doorway, his thoughts returned to him, he was with Hermoine, and Ron was right there, waiting for them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ron, can Harry and I talk alone on the way to the common room?" Hermoine asked quietly. Hermoine had a worried tone in her voice. "Uh," Ron stumbled, not knowing what to say really. "Sure." He turned toward the Gryfindor's entrance, and walked off calmly. As Ron had left Harry was thinking of ways to revenge Cedrics death, and Hermoine knew it. "Harry, please pay attention to me real closly." Harry nodded himself back to his world, the real world. "Harry, I love you with all my heart, and it would mean a lot to me if you would just stay out of trouble this year, I don't want to lose you the year I got you." Harry slowly took this in, still not walking. They remained outside Dumbledores office for about five minutes. Harry then nodded, and said, "Alright. Just only 'cause you love me." He smiled, and pulled Hermoine close. "Guess what," Harry said. "What?" asked Hermoine. "I love you too," Harry grinned real big, waiting for the look on Hermoine's face. As he expected, her face melted, almost ready to cry, obviously haven't been told this too much from a guy. He leaned in, and kissed Hermoine, right outside the headmaster's office. Harry had made his first kiss with Hermoine. Right outside the office of Albus Dumbledore. Hermoine hesitated for a moment, and started to kiss him back. Life was good. Life was real good. Hermoines grip had tightened on Harry, both of them wanting to stay there, and kiss forever, just be together forever. Harry then broke the kiss, after what seemed forever. Both had smiled, and started walking in sync of each other, toward the painting guarding the entrance. "Password?" was heard as they approached. Harry couldn't wait again, he kissed Hermoine before either of them could say the password. As Harry noticed the Fat Lady getting red as a tomatoe, it swung open.  
  
A/N again: I took the ghosts spells out of "Thirteen Ghosts", the movie... GOOD MOVIE! Heh, giving credit where it is due. Now I got a class at 7:15 in the morning, meaning I have to get up at 6am, and it is now midnight... SSS!(Sorry so short!) BTW: Hope you like the small cliff-hanger *wide grin, then evil laughter (fades)* 


End file.
